


please teach me gently how to breathe

by celestallison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Malia gets hurt doing something kind of stupid and Stiles reacts, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I can't help myself I've been obsessed with them lately, I don't want to give the whole plot away, I'm trying to be vague with these tags, Injured Malia, It ends with them being dorks as per usual, Light Angst, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Protective Malia, Protective Stiles, Stiles in really in love with Malia and doesn't like to see her hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison
Summary: Malia admits that yes—she could have taken a more calculated approach to attacking the Omega that had been terrorizing Beacon Hills for the past few weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a stalia easter bunny gift, enjoy <3

Malia admits that yes—she could have taken a more calculated approach to attacking the Omega that had been terrorizing Beacon Hills for the past few weeks. But, it had assaulted Stiles and tried to  _ kill _ him when he was leaving the Station days prior. What else was she supposed to do when she saw his golden eyes shining at her through the darkness of the preserve? Just let it walk away and potentially harm more innocent people? So she ran at it, her eyes a brilliant blue and her teeth and nails elongated into sharp points. She underestimated his strength, however, and ended up walking to Stiles’ place with a deep scratch that wasn’t healing.

 

When she got to his house, Stiles had ushered her inside, dragging her into the kitchen and grabbing his first aid kit which was nearly drained of supplies due to the amount of times they needed it. She sat perched on Stiles’ countertop, blood dripping onto the floor as he stood between her legs, gently dabbing the wound with rubbing alcohol. His eyes were furrowed with either concern or anger—or maybe just concentration. Whatever it was, Malia couldn’t tell. But his heart was racing quicker than it usually did and his hands were shaking as he finished applying a large bandage to Malia’s torso. 

 

“It should… uh, it should heal soon,” Stiles said, his voice cracking mid-sentence. 

 

“What’s wrong, Stiles? I’m  _ fine _ .” 

 

Stiles had let out a rather loud sigh, startling Malia. Slumping his shoulders, Stiles braced his hands on the counter tops on either side of the injured werecoyote, his head drooped so she couldn’t see his facial expression. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

 

“It’s just that… Mal, you could have  _ died _ .”

 

“Yeah, Stiles, I could have, but I didn’t. I’m fine!” Malia insisted, putting her palms on Stiles’ cheeks and raising his head so she could look into his whiskey eyes. They were wide and filled with hurt and unshed tears that made Malia’s stomach churn. 

 

“You can’t just run off like that, Malia. Especially not without telling someone first.”

 

“But it  _ hurt _ you.” Malia felt herself growing frustrated at the entire situation.

“It hurt you, too—it could’ve killed you,” Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I need you, Malia. You’re my anchor too, you know.” Stiles buried his face in the crook of Malia’s neck to hide the  deep blush that formed on his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect you,” Malia confessed.

Stiles pulled his head out of the curve of her neck, and Malia was momentarily distracted from the lack of warmth. As a sharp contrast from a few minutes prior, his face was no longer filled with melancholy. Instead, a gentle smile had replaced the frown and there was a gleam in his eyes that Malia would commonly see after moments like  _ this _ . Stiles leaned forward until his forehead was pressed up against Malia’s, until their noses were brushing against one another. It was easy to ignore the ache in her side as the proximity between her and Stiles had Malia’s full attention. She leaned forward, capturing Stiles’ soft lips against her own. His mouth tasted of a sweet vanilla that caused Malia to pull away instantly.

 

“Did you eat my leftover ice cream from when we went out with Cora and Lydia the other night?”

  
  
“Um… I might have,” Stiles responded, “If we… I don’t know…  went upstairs and played your favorite video game, would the urge to gut me like a fish decrease?”

  
  
“Slightly.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
